The Faceman Chronicles: Face's Plan
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Face's first plan takes place during his first year at high school. Warning: Corporal punishment of a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**The Faceman Chronicles: Face's Plan**

By Peppe1951

 **Summary:** Face's first plan takes place during his first year at high school.

 **Warning:** Corporal punishment of a teenager.

 **Chapter 1**

About the middle of July Hannibal came in carrying a bag which he gave to his son.

Face peered in to see textbooks and workbooks. "What's this?"

"School will start in about six weeks and I want you to be prepared. Since we do not know what grade you should be in you will have to take tests to find out. These books and workbooks will help you to prepare."

Face pulled out books dealing with English grammar and literature, Math, History and Geography along with workbooks for each subject. "Hannibal I don't want to spend my last days of freedom studying." Face whined as he flipped through the pages.

"TEMPLETON PECK SMITH!"

"Uh, oh. It's never good when Mama calls you by your whole name, little brother."

Face looked up into the angry face of his Mama.

"You will do as your father says or we will have words like the last time you disobeyed him!"

"As I see it Facey, you have a choice of either sitting comfortable reading and studying or standing to do your studying. The choice is yours, but if I was you, I rather sit."

Face looked up to see his family staring at him and waiting. "Okay, okay…I'll study." And that is what he did for the next six weeks. He spent two to three hours daily on the subjects that when time came for him to take the tests he had no trouble and placed in the ninth grade.

"How do I look?" Face asked once again. It was Tuesday, the day after Labor Day and his first day of school since joining the army. He had asked each member of his family. He was a bit nervous and wanted to look his best…he wanted to fit in with kids his age.

"You look great, Facey."

On the ride to school Hannibal reminded Face that this school believed in corporal punishment and what Mrs. B had told him about getting into trouble at school meant more when he got home.

"You don't have to worry Hannibal; I'm going to behave. Trust me; I don't want to get paddled at school or home. Anyway, I survived the jungles of Vietnam I can do the same here. To quote you, 'It's going to be a piece of cake'."

Hannibal only nodded and hoped for the best. He knew that even though

Face didn't always go looking for trouble it seemed to find him nonetheless. "Okay, kid…have a great day and one of us will be back to pick you up at three o'clock."

Face nodded and took a big breath before getting out and walking into the school building. The boy knew where his homeroom was as well as where all his classes were held and knew he wouldn't have any trouble getting there on time. He hurried to his homeroom taking a seat in the back and watched as the room filled up. No one took any notice of him. He watched as a trio of girls entered all talking at once and decided that they must be friends since they sat together. There was a blond, a brunette and a redhead. It wasn't until roll call that he learned their names. The blond was Kathy Simmons, the brunette was Cindy Williams, and the redhead was Debbie Brister. He noted that the boy sitting next to him with a friendly but shy face was Timmy Parker. A larger boy, who sauntered in nearly late, was Jake Davis and the two boys following him were Tommy Bennett and Joey Stevens. It was apparent to Face that these kids had known each other from grammar school from the way they acted together. He had to stifle a laugh when Jake tried to get Kathy to notice him only to be rebuffed by the blond. It was obvious that Kathy didn't like him and said: "get lost Jake."

Nobody seemed interested in him until the roll call when his name was called then the whole room turned and stared at him. There were a few friendly faces like Timmy and the three girls. He smiled back and hoped he would get to know them better.

Face's first two classes were Math and History which he shared with the girls, Timmy and Jake. He noticed where Jake paused at Timmy's desk to whisper something to him that caused Timmy to frown but nod. This also happened in the next class and wondered what was going on.

After History came PE and Face learned that Jake and his two friends were jocks, sports were what they were good at and that they played to hurt anyone who stood in their way as he found out when he was pushed down during the basketball game they were playing. A foul that was overlooked by the coach.

'Okay, if you want to play dirty, I can, too,' thought Face as he took the ball and managed to run circles around Jake and his buddies. Face was in better shape than Jake and quickly scored again and again, making sure to foul Jake along the way a couple of times. Those fouls were overlooked as well.

The game was called to give the boys time to shower before lunch. "Hey Pretty Boy I didn't appreciate that jab you gave me as you went to score. You had better watch it!"

"I didn't appreciate the push at the beginning either. I figure that we are even, and my name is Templeton, not Pretty Boy."

Jake did a double take; he wasn't used to being talked back to. He would have to watch this kid or the others he had been bullying might get ideas.

Face was able to shower and get out before Jake, or his friends could get a hold of him and headed for the cafeteria. He soon had a tray full of food and was looking for a place to sit. As he passed the table where the three girls were sitting they called out, "we have room here, why don't you join us, Templeton."

By the time Jake and his buddies came in Face was talking up a storm with the girls and having a great time. "Look at that; I've been trying to get a date with Kathy since the seventh grade, and she won't even give me the time of the day. She won't even talk to me except to insult me but Pretty Boy there has her talking, in fact they all are. Even Timmy Parker is sitting there. They seem to be having a grand old time."

"Maybe we should do something to him about being not so pretty."

"You might have something there, Tommy. But I can't afford to get in trouble here my Dad will make good his promise to send me to a military school. But maybe we can get him in trouble with the vice principal. Just wait until he gets a taste of Mr. Matthews' paddle."

Jake waited until Face had got up to put his empty tray up before he tripped him,

causing him to fall. Face got up to confront his abuser, "You tripped me!"

"You should watch where you walk."

"I was watching; you trip me at the last moment."

"Prove it and while we are at it stop talking to my girl!"

"Your girl? I know you aren't talking about Kathy, Cindy or Debbie. There is no way they would want anyone like you as a boyfriend."

"I ought…" Jake was about to take a swing at Face when Vice Principal Matthews walked into the cafeteria towards the two boys. 'Here is my chance to get Pretty Boy into trouble', he thought and pushed Face who took it as the beginning of a fight and struck back hitting Jake in the face.

"SMITH!"

Face froze as the Vice Principal approach. "You come with me, Smith and I will explain about fighting in school."

"He started it." Face pointed to Jake.

"I saw him push you away, but you hit him. You threw the first punch and in my book you get paddled."

"Mr. Matthews!" It was Kathy. She ran to the vice principal.

"Templeton didn't cause it. He was walking to take the tray back when Jake tripped him…on purpose, I may add. I saw the whole thing!"

The vice principal paused to consider what he had been told balanced with what he saw. "Okay Smith, I'll give you the benefit of doubt this time but don't let me catch you doing anything wrong again or I won't be so easy on you."

"Thank you sir."

As soon as the vice principal walked away, Face turned to Kathy to thank her. "Thanks so very much, you saved my butt. My mama would not have been happy to learn that I got in trouble on the first day of school. She had promised me a paddling if I got paddled at school if it was my fault. Your intervention saved me."

The rest of the day went well with Face as he got to know his classmates better and gained another friend, Timmy's friend Neal Burke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wednesday morning found Face not as nervous about finding friends. On Tuesday, he had found Kathy, Cindy, Debbie, Timmy and Neal and they would do nicely. He would see who he could add to his group of friends today.

When he got to school, he noticed Jake talking with Timmy and Neal and saw the two slightly built boys, hand over sheets of paper to Jake before they entered the school. That looked suspicious to Face. He would have to see what that was about during lunch and how he could do something to help his new friends.

His first chance came at lunch when the six friends sat together and Face asked,

"What's going on with you and Jake?" Neal and Timmy exchanged a look before Timmy finally replied. "Jake has been bullying us to do his homework for the last three years. He has promised a beating to us if we don't do his lessons. So we do them while we are doing our own and then get to school early enough the next morning so Jake can recopy them in his handwriting."

The girls didn't look surprised. "Jake's been doing that since the sixth grade when his father threatened to send him away to a military academy if his grades and behavior didn't improve. Before he found Timmy and Neal he bullied Steve but had to find someone else when Steve moved out of state." Kathy was quick to tell Face.

"You know we can use that against him. I have a plan that will get you out from under him, are you interested?"

Neal and Timmy held another silent discussion before Neal nodded. "I'm tired of staying up late to finish my lessons because I have to do his as well. What do you want us to do?"

"Well, for one thing continue to do his homework, only with the wrong answers this time. Make obvious mistakes and make plenty of them. That's bound to catch the eyes of his teachers and eventually his folks. Start off slowly with only a few and then add more mistakes with each assignment. I figure that you will only have to do that for a week or two before he hangs himself. Oh, continue to do is Spanish homework correctly. I want him to feel that all is still going right with that subject. I have something special in mind for that subject."

"What if he notices that the work isn't up to what it has been in the past. He'll come after us."

"I'll protect you!"

"He will pound you. I can't stand by and let you take my beating Temp," Timmy said.

"Don't worry; I only plan on letting him take a swing or two before the vice principal sees and takes him away for punishment. Don't worry it will work and please call me 'Face'. It's a nickname my family gave me."

Face was able to convince the two boys into trying his plan, and soon they were going to bed at a reasonable hour and having fun screwing up Jake's homework for the first week of school. Jake was waiting for Timmy about the poor grades he was getting the beginning of the next week. Face got to school just in time to see Jake grab Timmy with the intention of giving him a punch.

"Hey stupid, can't you pick on someone your own size?"

Jake let go of Timmy who ran away leaving Jake to go after Face as they planned it. Jake had thought that Timmy had just run away not that he was going after the vice principal. Jake stalked up to Face and pushed him into the arms of his two buddies who held him while Jake said angrily. "I got you now Pretty Boy and when I finished you won't be so pretty."

He punched Face in the stomach and drew his arm back to do it again when he was swung away to face the furious face of the vice principal. "Let him go!" and when he was obeyed added. "You three accompany me to my office at once!"

As soon as he was released, Face rubbed his stomach.

"Are you okay, Smith?"

"Yes, sir and thank you for getting here on time."

Face turned to Timmy with a smile. "He'll be too sore to bother us for the rest of the day.

Timmy and Neal continued to do as Face's plan dictated until the following Wednesday when Jake finally told them that he didn't need their help any further with all of his subjects except for Spanish. His laziness had prevented him from learning more than a word or two in that language, and he needed help to pass.

"Thanks to you my dad stands over me each night watching me do my homework and checking it to make sure that it is correct and when it isn't he takes his belt to my butt. I'm doing better on my own then your help has done for me. It's a good thing that he doesn't know Spanish any better than me or I would be in real pain. So if you don't continue to help me with Spanish, I will beat you and your pretty friend won't be able to stop me."

When the boys told Face what Jake had said during lunch he smiled. "My plan is working just like I thought. I feel the need to celebrate," and pulled out one of Hannibal's cigars.

"You had better make sure that Mr. Matthews doesn't catch you smoking that on campus," warned Kathy. "My older brother was caught smoking when he was a senior on the last day of school, and Mr. Matthew's tore his butt up."

"Don't worry I'll be careful. I'll just go behind the gym and smoke it quickly. No one will ever know." Face boasted as he put the cigar back in his jacket pocket.

Unfortunately, Joey had seen the cigar and followed at a distance as Face headed for the gym. Once he saw Face light up he smiled, and went to find Jake.

"I tell you I saw him light up behind the gym." Joey told Jake and watched as Jake's smile got bigger. "Then he's going to be in a world of pain as soon as I find Mr. Matthews. You did great Joey."

Jake hurried to Vice Principal Jason Matthews to tell him that he saw smoke coming from behind the gym. "Mr. Matthews," he caught sight of the man as he was entering the cafeteria. "I saw smoke from behind the gym and with the dry weather we have had of yet I thought had better report it at once."

The vice principal knew that Jake had other motives for reporting anything, most likely to get some student in trouble for any number of reasons but agreed that with the dry weather the chance of fire was great and after thanking the boy went to investigate.

Face was so focused on enjoying the cigar that he didn't realize he was in trouble until he heard, "SMITH! Put that cigar out at once and follow me!"

Face had been caught and had no resource but to do as he was told and dropped the cigar before he ground it in the dirt with his shoe, making sure it was out. He then watched as Mr. Matthews picked up the cigar before following the vice principal back to his office.

"Bend over my desk, Smith and hold on…this is going to hurt!"

Face took a deep breath before he moved into position and held on to the sides of the desk as he watched Matthews pick up his paddle and walked past his sight to stand on his right side. He felt the vice principal's hand on his back holding him into place.

"You were told the consequences for breaking the rules of this school; smoking on campus or in the school itself carries the harsh penalty of twelve licks. I hope that cigar was worth the pain you are about to suffer."

Face wisely didn't reply and only shut his eyes as he expected the first lick to land. Mr. Matthews placed all of this licks to the underside of Face's buttocks making sure that he would feel them as he sat for the remainder of the school session that day. It took all of the Face's resolve not to cry out as the pain built but couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. The licks were given with a strong arm. After he had received the last lick Mr. Matthews removed his hand allowing Face to straighten up.

"I had better not see you in my office again Mr. Smith for this offense because the next time I won't temper the licks and give them with the full strength of my arm. Do you understand?"

Face nodded not trusting himself to answer for fear of crying.

"You have a few minutes before your next class. I suggest that you go and wash your face before heading to your next class I know you do not want your classmates to know that you got paddled."

Face lost little time in doing what he suggested and hurried to the boy's restroom before going to his class. 'I'm never going to smoke on campus again,' Face vowed as he worked hard to pay attention in his remaining classes. 'I'll just have to sneak a smoke elsewhere.'

After spending the last three hours sitting Face was so happy to hear the bell ending school for the day that he was the first one out of the class as he headed out. 'I think I will walk home instead of waiting for HM to pick me up,' Face thought. 'I don't think I can take another minute sitting.'

Face hadn't gotten very far when HM pulled up next to him and rolled down the window. "Get in Face; we know that you got into trouble today and got paddled!"

Face stopped, surprised that his secret was out. "How?" He asked as he gingerly got into the truck.

"Vice Principal Matthews called after he had paddled you and sent you to class."

"Who did he talk to?" He dreaded the answer.

"Mama…and she isn't happy with you. Facey how could you be so stupid as to sneak a smoke at school. You do remember what she told you she would do if you got into trouble at school?"

Face nodded. "She said that if it was my fault she would add to the pain. HM, my butt still hurts after the paddling and if Mama adds to it I won't be sitting comfortable for days."

"Aren't you forgetting something else, Facey?"

Faced only looked at him blankly.

"You were caught smoking. Smoking had been forbidden for you to do. You could be punished for that as well."

Face looked sick at the thought of another paddling on top of what he was going to get for getting into trouble and moaned, "Just shoot me and end my misery now!"

"Come on kid, you know that they love you and want what is best for you."

"I know but why does that love have to hurt so much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't long after that HM pulled up into the compound and parked. "Come on Facey, you might as well get it over with so life can continue." He got out expecting Face to follow him and when he didn't, he hurried back and pulled the boy from the truck and towards his house.

Face walked in as if he was walking to his doom. "Where is everyone, HM?" Face had been sure that everyone would have been in the office to dish out his punishment.

"They're in the kitchen…come on."

Face dropped his school bag on the couch as he passed through the family room on his way to the kitchen. As he walked in everyone looked up. There was a plate of cookies in the middle of the kitchen table, and Hannibal, HM, and Mrs. B were enjoying a cup of coffee with BA with his customary glass of milk.

Hannibal was the first to welcome Face home. "Hi kid, have a sit. Do you want a snack with us?"

Face eased into the vacant chair next to Hannibal and nodded numbly. Soon Mrs. B placed a glass of milk in front of him. "Help yourself to some cookies, dear and tell us how school was today."

"Everything was great until I got caught…"

"Smoking?" Hannibal finished the sentence.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry Hannibal."

"How many licks did he give you?"

"Twelve and they really hurt, too. I won't ever do it again, I promise." Face pleaded as he looked around the table before his gaze stopped on Mrs. B's face.

'What did I tell you I would do if you got into trouble at school?"

"That you would paddle me," mumbled Face.

"Then go to your room and wait for me. I'll only be a moment."

"Yes, ma'am," Face replied dejectedly as he slowly left the table to go to his room to await his mama's punishment.

Mrs. B waited until Face was out of earshot before speaking. "I only plan on giving him a few licks, but is he sorry for getting into trouble or for getting caught?"

"I don't know, only time will tell on that subject, probably a bit of both knowing our kid." Hannibal said with a smile.

Mrs. B nodded and grabbing a wooden spoon went off the punish their kid. It wasn't long before the sounds of a paddling could be heard and Face's cries but merciful for the kid the spanking didn't last that long.

Face dreaded going back…for one thing the added paddling awakened the pain in his butt, and he didn't think he could sit. The other one was seeing the disappointment in his family's eyes. "Can't I just stay here Mama?"

"Why don't you want to join us, son?"

"They will be disappointed in me for getting into trouble after I said that I wouldn't Mama. I can't stand to see that disappointment."

"Oh, baby, they understand that growing up isn't easy and that sometimes kids get into trouble. They love you son, and love covers a multitude of disappointments. You will learn from this and become the better person."

"Okay, if you are sure."

"I'm sure. I made you the chocolate pudding you love so much and if you don't get in there soon Scooter would have eaten it all."

Face smiled and headed back to the kitchen deciding that standing while eating wouldn't be so bad but had to laugh when he found the fluffiest pillow he had ever seen in his chair. "Thanks, guys." He sat gingerly waiting for Mrs. B to serve him his pudding.

Hannibal waited until Mrs. B had served the pudding before approaching Face about his smoking. "Face we need to discuss you continuing to smoke. Don't look so surprised; I know you have been taking cigars from my stash."

"I thought if I take only a few you wouldn't notice, Hannibal."

"I know, and normally I wouldn't have noticed but knowing you, I figure that you would have trouble stopping 'cold turkey', so I've been counting them."

"I'm sorry Hannibal, I really did try to stop as soon as BA told me I had too, but it's hard, and sometimes I just need a cigar to relax."

"I can't punish you for smoking since I smoke and do not want to be considered a hypocrite for telling to do something you can't do when I do. However, if I knew how old you actually were when you started, I would have busted your butt until you stop. But you conned me into believing you were old enough and only looked younger. Mrs. B, BA and HM will handle the smoking part of this discussion."

Face looked anxious as he turned his attention to the other members of his family. He could just feel his butt start to throb in anticipation of another paddling.

"Little brother, we all agreed that it is hard to go cold turkey in quitting smoking and have decided to give you some leeway. So we have decided to let you stop gradually. We want you to try and stop on your own but when you feel the need to smoke one just let us know. You won't be punished this time or the next, but if you are still smoking six months from now, I will heat up your backside to boiling point. Do you understand?"

Face nodded, glad that he was safe for at least six months.

It was during lunch on the second Thursday that Face told Timmy it was time to handle Jake for the last time. They were going to use a Spanish assignment to get Jake expelled and for his father to make good his promise to enrolled him into a Military school. "The Spanish assignment for tomorrow is that each student writes a paragraph or two about themselves. I know that Jake told you to write about him being such a great football player. You are going to change that to a confession of his bullying activities since the sixth grade. Be sure to make it clear and with his signature at the bottom it will be considered a confession."

Timmy began to smile at the thought of what he was going to write and the knowledge that if this goes according to Face's plan he and Neal wouldn't have to deal with Jake ever again.

It was the last day of the school for the week and Hannibal's day to pick Face up from school. Before leaving campus, Face asked. "Hannibal I have a favor I would like to ask you?"

"Sure kid, what do you want?"

"I know that being a freshman prevents me from taking my car to school, but what if I found a place to park it off campus but within walking distance of the school. Would you approve of me doing this?"

"Do you have a place in mind? It would certainly save us some time."

"Yes, at Parker's Bakery. It is owned by my friend Timmy's folks. They have to get there early to fix donuts, and other pastries for the breakfast crowd and they stay late to clean up so the car would be safe in their parking lot close to where they park their personal cars and trucks."

"It seems that you have worked all of the details out already. Have you already talked to Mr. and Mrs. Parker?"

"Yes, sir and they have agreed, I just need your permission."

"I see no problem with it. Let me meet the Parkers and while we are there, we can bring a cake for Mrs. B."

"It will have to be a large one to fill us all up."

"And a box of pastries."

Soon they were at the bakery talking to Mr. Parker about Face parking his Corvette with the family's vehicles, and it was agreed. Timmy and Face could walk to school and back together.

 **AN: The idea for using a Spanish assignment to take down Jake came from the book 'Tom Brown Schooldays' by Thomas Hughes only in the book it was a Latin assignment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Face was eager to go to school Monday to see if his plan worked as he planned it. The Spanish assignment had been turned in Friday and Face was sure that the Spanish teacher, Mr. Rodrigues had read it and passed the information on to the principal and vice principal, so he wasn't surprised when Jake was asked to report to the Principal's office as soon as Homeroom roll was taken. He smiled at both Neal and Timmy.

"This is it." He mouthed at his two friends.

"Would Timmy Parker, Neal Burke and Templeton Smith please report to the Vice Principal's office at once!"

That took Face by surprise, but he joined both Timmy and Neal as they got up to leave. "Are we in trouble Face?"

"No…I'll take the blame; it was my plan after all."

"Boys, come in." Mr. Matthews was waiting for them at his door.

"Have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Face gulped. 'Discuss' was a word often used in his family for a paddling. He hoped it wasn't the same here.

"As you know Jake was called to the Principal's office only a few minutes ago."

Face, Timmy and Neal nodded.

"He is facing expulsion for bullying. He says that it is a lie and that you, Mr. Smith is out to get him. I want to know the truth."

"Sir, if he is accusing me, why are Neal and Timmy here?" Face was trying to protect his friends.

"Mr. Parker and Mr. Burke are here because I have suspected that Jake has been bullying these two students to get his lessons done. I never had proof just suspicions, mind you."

"Jake has been bullying Neal and me since the seventh grade, Mr. Matthews. He threatened to pound us if we didn't do his homework or allow him to cheat on his tests by copying our answers," Timmy confessed with Neal nodding in agreement.

"It all started for us after Steve Williams moved out of state. Jake would always pick the smallest and smartest kids in class to do his work," Neal added.

"Why did you decide to bring it to an end?"

"It was when Jake couldn't make Face back down. Face wouldn't allow Jake to bully him." Timmy said with pride.

"Face? Who is Face?"

"That's me sir. It's a nickname my family and friends call me." Face was quick to clarify.

"Okay because Mr. Smith refused to be bully it gave you the courage to do the same?"

"Yes sir, then he told us his plan and it worked."

"What was your plan, Mr. Smith?"

"Well, the plan didn't come about until after they told me that Mr. Davis had threatened to enroll his son in a military school if his behavior and grades didn't improve. I told Timmy and Neal to continue to do Jake's homework but to gradually make errors in it. To make obvious errors that not only his teachers but his dad would notice and do something about."

"And did it work?"

"Yes, sir. It got Mr. Davis standing over Jake while he did his homework and when he did it wrong, he was punished for it. Jake learned to do it right and no longer needed or wanted Timmy's or Neal's help. Soon all Timmy was helping Jake with was his Spanish. Jake didn't know but a few words in Spanish. So we waited for just the right assignment, and that happened Thursday. We were given the assignment to write a paragraph or two about ourselves in Spanish. Jake ordered Timmy to write how he was a fantastic football player."

"But that isn't what you wrote, was it Mr. Parker?"

"No sir. I wrote that Jake was a bully and had been bullying students into doing his homework since the sixth grade. I handed him that assignment Friday morning so he could recopy it in his own handwriting and waited to see if Face's plan worked."

"Did it work, sir?" Face asked.

"Yes, but next time you are threatened or feel threatened by another student or students, please bring it to myself or Mr. Cummins, your principal and not handle it yourself. You can return to your class."

All three boys nodded and lost no time in leaving. The rest of the day was great. Jake has been expelled. He had been told to leave the campus and not return, and Timmy and Neal thought they were in heaven. This was the first time since the sixth grade that they only had themselves to take care of.

"See I told you that my plan would work." Boasted Face.

It was during lunch that Face got an inkling that not everyone was as happy about Jake's leaving as he, Timmy and Neal were. The worse looks came from the jocks, who had just lost a key football player, but when all they did was stare Face soon forgot about them doing anything to him. "After school, I need to leave quickly Timmy. My family will be leaving for a job, the first one out of state since my adoption and I want to tell them goodbye."

"So you will be telling them goodbye at home?"

"No, at the local airport. We have a plane now."

"I'll be waiting for you at the entrance, then. If we can hurry maybe you can take them a box of donuts for the trip."

"BA will like that…thanks."

Timmy was waiting at the entrance of the school for Face to appear and together they started off for the bakery. They had only gone a block before a large group of kids blocked their way.

"Who are they, Timmy?"

"It looks like the entire football team is here to voice their displeasure of Jake's expulsion. I hope you will be able to convince them of Jake's guilt. The boy leading them is Billy Wallace, our quarterback. He will listen to you, so make it good."

"What about the two older boys with Jake…who are they?"

"They're his cousins, Sam and Jim Davis. You need to watch out for them; they make Jake look like a mama's boy in comparison. They play dirty. They are in their later teens."

Face nodded as he waited for Billy to speak. He had noticed the boy stepping out in front of the others. "I have a bone to pick with you Templeton. Why did you cause Jake to be expelled? You have lost us our star tackle." The anger in Billy's voice caused Face to quickly explain.

"He did it to himself when he continued to bully my friends, Timmy and Neal. He tried it with me, but I fought back."

"I think you are mistaken if you think that Jake is a bully. I have seen him go to Timmy before to offer his aid. A bully wouldn't do that."

"Billy, he conned you," began Timmy only to be told.

"Watch what you say, Parker!" The threat came from Jake himself as he glared at the smaller boy.

But Timmy had regained his courage with Face's aid, and he continued his statement. "He wasn't helping me but complaining that he wasn't happy with the 'B' he got on his paper. He wanted an 'A' the next time even if it meant that my grade was lower."

"You mean he has been bullying you and Neal?"

"Yes. Jake threatened to give us a pounding if we didn't do his homework. He didn't care that it meant that we had to stay up even longer to do his and ours as well each night. Then we had to get to school at least thirty minutes early so he could recopy the work in his handwriting. Do you know that in the beginning, we were willing to help him with his studies but he was too lazy to want the help? He rather we do the whole thing that way he could enjoy his evenings however he liked."

Billy and the team looked with disgust at Jake. "Why did you do that Jake? I always thought you were a good guy, but now I see that I was wrong about you.

Timmy, you and Neal should have spoken up. I would have helped you. I haven't forgotten that time you helped me on the English paper. I hadn't a clue on how to write a term paper until you took the time to show me and I got a good mark from it."

"I saw how close you were to Jake and didn't think you would believe me. I'm sorry Billy."

"Why did you take him on this time?"

"Because Face was there to show me that I didn't have to be afraid, and I had the talent to take him down once and for all."

"Face?"

"That would be me," Face said as he reentered the conversation. "That's my nickname. I had a plan that would handle Jake, and all they had to do was to continue to do his homework but to make enough errors to catch his father's eye. I was told that he had threatened his son with military school if his behavior and grades didn't improve. Timmy and Neal made sure that his grades dropped. But it was in Spanish class where he hung himself. He copied word for word what they had written about him being a bully and that he had bullied students since the sixth grade into doing his assignments and copying from their papers during a test that sealed his fate."

"You lie…. that paper was handed in without my knowledge." Jake was quick to protest.

"So you did your own paper about being a star football player and handed it in, instead?"

"Yes, I did."

"So you can read and speak Spanish?"

"Yes."

Face quickly wrote something in Spanish and handed it to Jake. "Then prove it…read this."

Jake looked at it recognizing only a word or two and bluffed the translation. "It says I am a great football player."

Face grabbed it back and took it to Billy. "You read it to him, please."

"Jake it says that you are a liar and a bully who soon will be wearing the uniform from a military school."

Jake scowled and lunged at Face intending to pound him only Face was ready and within a couple of blows had him knocked to the ground with shock. That was the first time he has been beaten since he started to bully kids. Although he was larger and heavier than Face he wasn't trained to defend himself as Face had been in the Special Forces.

Billy was amazed at Face's skill and speed and hurried to his side. "You move quick. Would you be interested in joining our team? You would make a great receiver."

"I'll think about it, but I'm running a bit late now and need to go."

Billy nodded and moved out of his way and watched as Face and Timmy hurried towards the Bakery. "You leave them alone," he said threateningly to Jake as his cousins helped him to his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as the football team had left, Sam turned to Jake and said. "That kid has shown you to be a fool and in front of everybody. First, we take care of this 'Face', and then you punish Timmy for talking back. We have a reputation to keep. Now do you know why he is in such a hurry?"

"Joey overheard him talking at lunch about seeing his family off after school. They will be leaving by plane at our local airport," replied Jake.

"Then we will wait for him there and take him after his family leaves. If we do this right, then we can get rid of him permanently."

"You don't mean to kill him?" Jake was horrified. He might be a bully, but he wasn't going to kill anyone.

"No dummy…I plan on putting him on a plane after we beat him up…as a stowaway and leave it to the occupants to do something with him once he is discovered. Now is anyone picking him up?"

"No, he has been parking his car at the Parker Bakery, so I imagine that he will be driving himself."

"That's even better. Once Pretty Boy is gone we can have a joy ride in his car and wreck it afterward. That way his family will be looking for him elsewhere than where we left him."

Face and Timmy were able to get to the bakery in time for Face to buy a box of pastries and donuts for his team's trip and hurried to get to the airport before they left. What Face didn't know was that the team was running an hour late.

As he drove to the airport Face was remembering other jobs where they were together and started to tear up at the thought of not being a part of that any longer. "I could just stowaway this time, but BA would bust my butt when I was discovered and I couldn't let Mama worry about me." He was in this train of thought when he arrived and didn't notice he was in trouble until the driver's side door was suddenly opened and he was yanked out to face an enraged Jake Davis.

Before Face could move, he was shoved into the arms of Sam and Jim Davis and held fast. "Now remember Jake, enjoy yourself but do not knock him out…yet. We want our turn with him as well."

Jake buried his fist into Face's gut without warning causing him to moan and before he could catch his breath Jake did it again. After that, he intermittently hit Face about his body and face. He took care to pound on his kidneys and ribs causing him much pain. Face could do nothing but take it but thinking quickly came up with the only plan he could. He waited until Jake hit him on the jaw to suddenly go limp as if he was unconscious. He became dead weight and first Sam and then Jim let him drop to the ground where he lay motionless.

"We told you to take it easy and now we have to wait for him to come to before he can play with him," cried Sam as he punched his cousin on the arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I hit him that hard. Are you sure he's out?"

Sam looked thoughtfully at the limp body at his feet and nudged him with his foot before kicking him in the ribs to check. Face held in the pain and remained motionless hoping he had fooled the three.

"He didn't move; he must be unconscious. We will just have to wait him out. It was a good thing that he arrived early; his family must be leaving later."

While in his limp state Face grabbed a handful of dirt in both hands, ready to strike when the time came. They weren't too far from where the plane was parked and all he needed was a few minutes to unlock and hide inside until his family arrived. Then he would be safe.

"We can't wait any longer. Jake slap his face to wake him," ordered Sam as he and Jim stood nearby.

Jake stood over Face and turned him over on his back when all of a sudden Face kicked out and caught Jake in the jaw knocking him out. As he jumped to his feet, he let go of the dirt in the direction of Jim catching him in the face and momentarily blinding him. Face then turned to attack Sam. He hit out and stunned him with a blow to his face. But it wasn't hard enough to knock him down and was unprepared when Sam attacked with an upper cut to his jaw. It staggered him. Face knew that he had to do something or all would be lost so he kicked out and this time made contact with Sam's stomach.

With all of his enemies down for the moment Face staggered to the plane and managed to get in and the door locked minutes before Jim arrived. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, kid. You will wish you were never born once I'm finished with you!" Jim shouted as he banged on the door a few times. Face moved further from the door and into the hold of the plane where he finally lost his fight with consciousness and dropped to the floor.

It was about mid-flight that HM got hungry, so after putting the plane on autopilot, he got up to get a Snicker's bar from the hold where he had stashed a carton.

"Hey guys, I'm getting a candy bar. Do you want me to get you one, too?"

"What type?"

"Snickers."

"Yeah, that would be great Murdock." BA nodded as well. BA looked a bit unnerved at having their pilot not in the cockpit.

"Don't worry, big guy. The plane is on auto-pilot and I'll be back in a few minutes. Everything is safe."

BA didn't look convinced but didn't say anything.

Murdock hurried to the hold and was about to take the carton of Snickers down when he noticed a body on the floor. He recognized that jacket and sighed. "Oh, Facey, this isn't a good idea." He grabbed three bars and hurried back to Hannibal.

He first handed a bar to BA before leaning down to Hannibal to whisper. "We have a stowaway."

"Face?"

HM nodded and hurried back to the cockpit. He would leave his little brother to Hannibal to discipline for him stowing away on their plane.

Hannibal sighed as he got up. He had expected Face to try to stowaway on a job but hoped that it wouldn't happen so soon.

"Where are you going Hannibal?"

"To check on our stowaway."

"Stowaway? Face?"

"Yep.

Ba got up as well with a growl. "I'm going to bust his butt. Mama has got to be worried sick by now."

Fortunately for Face Hannibal got to him first. "FACE!"

Face didn't even stir.

"It won't work, kid. You are in a lot of trouble, and you might as well face the consequences."

Face still didn't move.

"LIEUTENANT!"

When Face still didn't move, Hannibal became concerned that something was really wrong with his kid and knelt down next to the unmoving body. "Face," he said as he gently pulled Face on his back and gasped at what he saw. His boy's face was bruised.

"BA get the first aid kit while I check him out for any other injuries." Hannibal ordered as he gently unbuttoned Face's shirt so he could check to see if he had any broken ribs. He noticed the bruises decorating his kid's body and tensed at what else he might find.

"How is he?"

"I don't think he has any broken ribs although with the bruises he's sporting I wouldn't be surprised that he has a few that might be fractured or bruised. But what really has me scared is the fact that he hasn't come to yet. He has to be out for at least an hour. I think that he may have a concussion. We need to get him home. BA grab an air mattress and sleeping bag, and set it up in the cabin. We can make him as comfortable as possible."

Within a few minutes Face was lying on top of the sleeping bag and Hannibal had bandaged his head. "Watch him while I talk to Murdock about turning this plane around and going home."

"Murdock!"

"Hannibal, how is our stowaway?"

"He's hurt badly. He needs a hospital and I rather it be the one at home. Do we have enough fuel to turn this plane around and head for home?"

Murdock looked at the fuel gauge and made a quick calculation before replying. "No problem. We haven't even made the halfway point. I'll have us home by

at least 7 p.m."

"Thanks Murdock." Hannibal returned to Face's side.

"Has he stirred any?"

"Nope. Hannibal I'm going to call Mama and tell her that we have Face with us. That should relieve some of the worries I know she is going through."

"When you talk to her try and downplay Face's injuries but tell her that as soon as we land we are taking him to the hospital for a checkup. We should be there by 7:30."

BA nodded as he grabbed the ***** airfone and headed towards the hold to make his call as not to disturb anyone. While he was gone, Hannibal tried to get Face to wake up by gently rubbing his arm and running his fingers through his hair, but so far nothing was working. He looked up a few minutes later to see that BA was back, and he looked anxious as he handed the airfone to his commander.

"What's wrong?"

"Hannibal, Mama was frantic. They think that Face crashed his car down a steep recline. When they sent paramedics, they didn't find a body and assumed that he was thrown from the car and is injured and walking mindlessly around. They have been searching for the last two hours. She said something about a plan and a bully and for you to call the Sheriff who can explain it better. She said she would meet us at the hospital."

Hannibal looked at Face before taking the airfone and calling the Sheriff. He was on the phone for only a few minutes before disconnecting. "He's not at the office but will meet us at the hospital to tell us everything. I was told that they have arrested three suspects in the beating and theft of the car. Now all we need to do is get home."

 ***AN: Airfone is an air-ground radiotelephone service developed by MCI founder, John D. Goeken in the 1970s. Airfone allowed passengers to make telephone calls in flight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They were at the Kennedy Memorial Hospital waiting for word on Face's condition. They had taken Face into an examination room as soon as they had arrived at the ER and when Hannibal had tried to follow he had been given Admission forms to fill out with the promise to keep them informed.

Mrs. B had arrived minutes later with Sheriff Jenkins. After he had finished filling out the forms, Hannibal walked to the Sheriff. "Tom what can you tell me about Face being hurt and his car stolen?"

"This is going to take some time, so we might as well have a seat and let me tell you what I have learned. To put it all in a nutshell, it seems that your son took it on himself to get a bully to stop picking on two of his friends, Timmy Parker and Neal Burke. It seems that Jake Davis had been bullying the two boys since the seventh grade into doing his homework for him. Face had a plan to not only stop the bullying but to get Jake expelled as well."

Tom paused as he saw the looks of astonishment on the faces of Hannibal, BA, and HM. Mrs. B appeared concerned at it all. "I take it that you had no idea of what he was up to?"

"No. Face didn't say a thing about any of this but he's going to be explaining to us all about it once we get him home. How did he go about this plan of his?"

"I got this from Timmy and Neal who look upon your son as a hero for helping them out. Face told the boys to keep on doing his homework but to make obvious errors to get the attention of Jake's father and then to sit back and watch Mr. Davis carry out his threat. It seems that Face was told that Mr. Davis had warned his son back in the sixth grade that if his grades didn't improve immediately that he would be enrolled in a military school. Also, Mr. Davis had been told that his son liked to bully kids younger and smaller than him. He told him that if his behavior didn't also improve the enrollment would occur at once. Timmy told me that Jake had threatened Timmy and Neal both with a black eye if they ever told his father about them doing his homework or his grades didn't improve."

"That was it…to let Jake's bad grades cause his father to send him away?"

"That and one other thing. I guess Face wanted an insurance policy in case the bad grades didn't do the job so for a Spanish assignment he had Timmy write Jake's confession of being a bully and forcing students to do his homework since the sixth grade. When Jake recopied the assignment in his handwriting and handing it in it sealed his doom. The high school has a policy against bullying and any kid caught bullying will be expelled at once. Jake was expelled this morning and will be attending The Army and Navy Academy in Carlsbad, CA. It is a boarding school that will teach him discipline. I understand that he will be there until he graduates at eighteen. My guess is that the beating that Face received was by Jake's hand as his form of retaliation for being expelled."

"Facey was on the Jazz…dadgummit Hannibal, you rubbed off on him. It seems that his plan is like some of yours…they always work but at a price."

"Did Jake also steal Face's Corvette?"

"I don't think so. My best guess is that Sam or Jim Davis, Jake's older cousins had a hand at that. From what the Parker boy said he and Face was confronted by several boys on their way to the Parker Bakery. Jake and his cousins were among those boys. I'll know more once their fathers have had a chance to talk with them."

It was about then that the ER doctor Mike Nichols came out. "Mr. Smith…your boy will be okay. He has no broken bones, but several of them are bruised. He has a mild concussion, so we are going to keep him for the night. His black eye will improve in time other than that he should be able to go home tomorrow. He will be moved to his room in the next few minutes. It is room 215."

"Thank you doctor."

By the time Hannibal walked into Room 215, he was shocked to see his kid sitting on the bed trying to get dressed. He didn't think that Face had the energy to even sit up much less get dressed the way he was feeling earlier. He had only come to a few minutes before they had landed and was confused on the way to the hospital earlier. Mrs. B, BA and Murdock had followed on his heels and were also so dismay to see Face trying to get up.

"Where do you think you are going, young man?" Mrs. B was firm as she walked up to the bed.

"Home with you. Hannibal, I feel fine now." Face smiled only his eyes told a different story. They were filled with exhaustion and fear.

"Face, you have a concussion and the doctor wants you to stay the night."

"NO! I'm fine, really," protested Face as he almost fell over with exhaustion.

"Kid, you are exhausted…you can barely sit up, but you want me to believe that you are okay. What's really up with you?"

"I just don't want to stay here…by myself. Please Dad; you've taken care of me before why can't you do the same now?"

"Face…"

'I'M SCARED!" Screamed Face as he finally gave up the pretense and laid back in the bed.

"Scared that the person who beat you up might return?"

Face nodded.

Hannibal could see the desperation in his voice and the fact that he had just admitted that he was scared spoke volumes. "You wait here while I talk to the doctor about your release."

Face nodded and closed his eyes.

Hannibal nodded to his boy before leaving the room.

BA and Murdock knew what that meant. "We'll let him sleep for ten minutes and then wake him."

"I'm going to go home and prepare for Face's arrival." Mrs. B said before walking to Face's side and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll go with you Mrs. B. BA will take care of Facey. We'll see you at home big guy. Take care of our little brother."

In the meantime, Hannibal had caught up with Dr. Rivers and explained why Face needed to go home. "I know you aren't happy about this but trust me I've dealt with concussions before and know how to handle it. The truth is my boy is scared of being here by himself. He was beaten up this afternoon, and he's scared that the ones that did this to him might be back."

"Of course, Mr. Smith I completely understand but if you run into any problems, I want you to bring him right back. I'll give you a prescription for pain and one for if he gets dizzy that you can fill at your pharmacy."

By the time Hannibal returned he found BA quizzing Face. He also noticed that both Mrs. B and Murdock were gone. "How is he?"

"He's fine, hasn't missed a question yet. Mama and Murdock went to prepare for little brother's arrival.

"Then let's get going. A nurse should be arriving soon with a wheelchair for his journey to the van."

When BA drove up in front of the house, Mrs. B had everything ready for Face. She had his bed pulled down, with a pair of his favorite pajamas ready for him to put on. She also had a cup of chicken broth for Face to consume before he went to bed.

"Mama, we're here." BA carried Face in and laid him on his bed.

The fact that Face didn't protest about being carried him told everyone just how tired he was. Mrs. B didn't come in until after Hannibal and BA had helped him to change out of his clothing and into his pajamas. He was residing in his bed when Mrs. B came in with a cup of chicken broth and a few crackers.

"I want you to try and eat something, dear." She said as she handed him the cup.

Face dutiful took it and began to eat.

"Face who beat you up?"

"Jake Davis."

"Who held you while he was beating you?"

"How did you know I was held?"

"With your injuries, there is no way you would let him beat you up without fighting back."

"His older cousins Jim and Sam Davis held me and if I hadn't conned them into believing that I was unconscious they would have also had a hand in beating on me as well."

"That's enough; you can question him tomorrow after he has had some rest and recovers from his injuries." Mrs. B said as she glared at Hannibal.

"Okay… this story can wait as well as our discussion on your plan and how it can be improved."

"Mama, I can't eat anymore. I just want to sleep." Face said as he handed the half empty cup back.

"You did fine, baby. Now try and get some rest and I fix you whatever you like tomorrow. Goodnight, my love." She leaned down and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

"Are you coming, too, BA?"

"In a minute, Mama."

"So are we going to take turns sitting with Facey?"

"Yeah, I think it will be best just in case he gets nightmares and to wake him every hour. I'll take the first watch then Murdock can take over in three hours and the last three are yours BA. It's nine thirty now; I'll be expecting you at twelve thirty, and then BA will be here at three-thirty."

They all said their goodbyes and left Hannibal with Face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The first thing Face was the smiling face of his Mama. "How did you sleep sweet boy?"

"Fine but it would have been better if I wasn't awakened every hour and asked my name and age. Maybe I can get some more uninterrupted sleep later on. What's for breakfast, I'm starving?"

"What are you hungry for?"

Face only thought for a moment before requesting his favorite breakfast. "What about some of your famous blueberry muffins, sausage and scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee?" He added the last part in a whisper. Mrs. B pretended she didn't hear and smiled as she went out.

After breakfast and while Hannibal was enjoying the last sips of coffee and Face was finishing his hot chocolate Hannibal asked.

"Are you feeling better, kid?"

Face nodded.

"Then what about we adjourn to the family room while you tell us about this plan of yours."

"Okay."

The family then got comfortable as Face began to talk. "It all started on the first day of school during gym when Jake fouled me several times whenever I tried to score in basketball and when I retaliated with fouling him back. During showering, he called me a 'pretty boy' and to watch it. Jake didn't like it when I talked back. I took it that he had been having his way for some time. I got out of there before he could do me any harm. But it was during lunch that he got back. I was sitting with three of the girls I had seen during homeroom, Kathy, Cindy and Debbie and Timmy and Neal and we were getting along…talking and laughing. It was like we had been friends for a long time. It seems that Jake had been trying to get Kathy to go out with him for some time, and she always turned him down and then seeing me, the new kid sitting and enjoying her company must have been the last straw for him. He tripped me, on purpose, I may add as I was taking my empty tray back. He then pushed me hard against the wall. I took it as the beginning of a fight and …." Face paused as he realized that he might be in trouble if he says more.

"What's wrong Facey? What happened next?"

Face was thinking hard…how can he keep himself out of trouble and continue to tell his family what happened.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. B asked with concern as she went to this side to lay her hand on his forehead checking for fever. "He's not feverish…"

But Hannibal, BA and HM recognized the signs. "He's okay Mama. He's just afraid that if he continues his butt might be in trouble."

"What did you do, kid…hit him?"

Face looked shocked that he figured it out and nodded as he looked at Mrs. B is near panic.

"Mrs. B what do you say that we let him off this time?"

"You hit him and didn't tell us after I told you what I would do if you got into trouble in school?"

Face nodded but explained quickly. "I didn't get a paddling so I thought I wouldn't mention it."

Mrs. B took in his bruised face at the hands of Jake and just couldn't bring herself to punish him. "Yes, we will let him off this time…but next time Templeton I won't be so lenient."

"Yes, Mama."

"Okay after you hit him what happened?"

"The vice principal saw the push and my striking back and was about to take me away to be paddled, but Kathy spoke up for me and told Mr. Matthews that Jake had started it with his tripping me and he gave me the benefit of doubt and let me go with a warning."

"I didn't know Jake was bullying anyone until the next day before school when I saw both Timmy and Neal give Jake some papers. I asked them about it during lunch, and they admitted that they had been doing Jake's assignments since the seventh grade. Jake had told them that if they didn't, he would give them a beating. It was Kathy who volunteered the information that his father had given him an ultimatum…either improve his grades and behavior or he would be sent to a Military Academy. With that information, I came up with my plan and asked Timmy and Neal if they were interested. They were. They were tired of spending so much of their free time and late nights doing two sets of homework, but they were still afraid of what Jake might do to them so I told them that I would protect them."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Hannibal, I had to or they weren't have agreed. Anyhow I have seen you take a pounding for your plan to work the way you wanted. Anyhow all it turned out was me getting hit in front of the vice principal for me to get Jake off of Timmy and Neal and it did work in the end."

"Hannibal, you have rubbed off on my little brother…you have to do a better job of teaching him about plans…this way is too dangerous for the Faceman." Murdock remarked seriously.

"But what was your plan?" Asked Hannibal.

"I told Timmy and Neal to screw up Jake's homework to such an extent that his father would take notice and hopefully make sure he was doing it and doing it right. I figured with his father taking an interest him in he would start doing his own homework and it worked. But the best part the part that got him expelled came in Spanish class when Mr. Hernandez, our teacher, assign a class project where we would write a small biography about ourselves in the Spanish language and place out signature at the bottom. Jake wanted Neal to write about how he was such a great football player, but I told Neal to tell what a bully he has been for the last two years and how he has threatened two students with a beating if they didn't continue to do his assignments. Neal handed him his homework just before school began the next day so he could copy it in his handwriting. After he did that he signed it and handed it in. There was his confession in his own hand that he was a bully. He had cooked his own goose." Face finished proudly. "Our school has a low tolerance for bullying, and that should be enough to get him expelled, and it did."

There was silence as his family took in what their youngest member did to a bully tormenting friends. They didn't know whether to congratulate him for a great plan on spank him for putting his life in danger…a danger that he didn't realize in time. Finally, Hannibal cleared his throat and said,

"That was a great plan, kid. You only forgot one thing…you didn't have us to back you up. It would have been nice if you had told us what you were up to before Jake struck back. Didn't it occur to you kid, that Jake might be angry at you for getting him expelled and might go after you or Timmy or Neal? Fortunately for you, he only attacked you but look at you. Because of your plan, you are now sporting a shiner, have bruised ribs, suffered a concussion," and taking a deep breath, "have had your car wrecked and your mother worried sick when your car was found wrecked at the bottom on an incline."

"My Corvette?"

"Sorry kid, but it seems that besides beating on you Jake or his cousins decided to wreck your car."

Not my 'vette. How hurt is she?"

"To tell you the truth, kid I don't know or really care. You were our only concern and getting you medical help as soon as possible. I know that your car is your pride and joy, but you have got to know by now that you are our pride and joy. BA can give your car the once over later, and if it can be fixed he will take care of it, but if not it will be sold as scrap metal.

Face nodded not at all happy with the way things were going. It was a perfect plan, but he hadn't reckoned on payback. He should have known that Jake would want revenge. "Do you know what happened?"

"I have my suspicions but don't know if they are fact. The sheriff is looking into that now. "I'll give him a call and see what he has learned."

Hannibal was only gone for a few minutes before he returned with more news. "It seems that Sam Davis decided to take his frustrations of not being able to beat on you on your car. You must have managed to escape him just in the nick of time, Kid."

"I did. I was heading to see you guys off but got there before you did. Jake and his cousins were waiting for me and before I could even try and protect myself I was yanked from my car and held as Jake pounded on me. It was then that I pulled a con on them and went limp making them think that Jake had knocked me out. They were unprepared when I attacked, kicking Jake in the jaw and knocking him out. I threw dirt in Jim's face, blinding him and punched Sam but it wasn't enough to knock him out or slow him down, and we fought but eventually I was able to knock him to the ground and stagger to the plane. I was in it in a matter of seconds locking the door before Sam could get in. I hid in the back of the plane when he started shouting and kicking the plane. I guess Sam decided then to take my car and wreck it."

"I would seem so. Now Face we don't know the full damage that was done to the car. It is at the bottom of Gould Mesa Road. The only way to get there safely is by helicopter. If HM doesn't mind, he can fly there and take pictures. BA can then view the photos to see if your car is worth fixing."

"Can I go with HM…after all it is my car?"

"Nope. Face you had a concussion, and I don't think you are over it enough to do much more than sleep, rest and eat a little. Leaving this house is strictly forbidden. Do you understand?!"

Face nodded and turned away. He paused for a moment before adding with attitude, "I'm going to my room to rest…if that is okay with you?"

"Don't push it kid or you might be resting on your stomach." Hannibal threatened.

Face went wearily to his room with the intentions of sneaking out and hiding in HM's helicopter to see his car, but the lure of the bed caused him to close his eyes and drift off. When he awoke a few hours later, he found HM there waiting for him to wake.

"W-what time is it?" Face was still a bit groggy as he fought to stay awake.

"Four o'clock. You've been sleeping for at least three hours. Do you feel any better?"

Face shot up when he realized that he lost his chance in viewing his wrecked car. He got up too quickly and became dizzy as he fought to stay upright. Fortunately, HM was there to help him sit back down….and then to lay back down. "Take it easy Face. Are you dizzy?"

Face nodded and groaned as the movement caused his head to hurt. "I feel sick," and started to retch. HM was able to get a trash can there in time and bring him some water to rinse out his mouth afterward.

"You stay here and don't move. I'll get Hannibal and Mrs. B."

Face did just that. He felt too bad to want to even breathe.

Hannibal and Mrs. B. were there moments later with the medicine the doctor had given him. "Here kid, take this for dizziness," and held out a table with a glass of water. Face dutifully took the medicine and laid back down.

"I'll stay with him until he feels better." Hannibal said as he sat in the rocking chair.

After a moment Face spoke up. "I was going to sneak out but fell asleep before I had a chance. I wanted to see how bad my 'vette was hurt. But now I'm glad that I didn't because if I had a dizzy spell while HM was flying, I could have hurt not only myself but HM as well. I just wanted you to know."

"Your conscious keeping you from going back to sleep, kid?"

"Something like that. How bad is my car damaged and can BA fix her?"

"I'm sorry kid, but she is totaled. The best we can do is get you a new one once you are well. I'm going to be talking with Sam's and Jim's father and make him a deal that will keep them out of jail just as long as he pays for you to have a new car and his sons join the army for a four-year tour. The army will do them a world of good. Jake will be at The Army and Navy Academy starting Monday. I would say that your plan, except for some unforeseen developments, worked out reasonably good. Only next time you run any plan past us first, okay Face?"

Face nodded and drifted off to sleep mumbling "I love it when a plan comes together!"

 **The End**

 **Epilogue:**

It was two additional days before Hannibal and Mrs. B decided that Face was over the effects of his concussion and that he could go back to school where he was treated as a returning hero by Neal and Timmy for his plan that rid the school of the bully, Jake and giving them peace at last. High school was tough enough without having to do Jake's work as well.

It was a week later that Face parked his new Corvette, a splitting image of the one that Sam and Jim had wrecked, at Parker's Bakery. This one had all new features that weren't available in the old. His bruised face was healing, and he felt more like his old self.

As Face left for school Hannibal couldn't help but wonder about what trouble Face would get into next. He didn't go looking for it, but trouble always seemed to find him, but knew that he would survive because he had a family that would always be there for him.

 **I wish to thank my beta, Chrissysmiles for editing my story; her help and suggestions were most appreciated.**

 **AN: In the next story Face will be seen in another way. He will be younger and wearing a totally different uniform. Hannibal, Murdock and BA will be in their current rank. I hope you will enjoy this one like you have my others.**


End file.
